Broken
by zeldagamer96
Summary: What happens when Hyrules last hope is captured by the King of Evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING about Zelda!**

* * *

><p>Link awoke in the grasp of two Moblins, they had stripped his shirt and hat off and the scars from previous beatings were stung by the frigid air.<p>

Link struggled against their grasp, trying desperately to get free. They made an annoyed grunt and tightened their grip. _It's no use, I don't have any strength left. I can't fight them, it's hopeless. Huh…some hero I am._

They stopped in front of a large metal door, it opened up to reveal a room filled with torture equipment. In the center of the room in a large table, they dragged Link towards it. _No, no, no! I won't be trapped here! _

Link gave one last struggle before they hauled him onto the table and strapped him down, the Moblins quickly left and a tall dark man walked in. Link recognized the man instantly, Ganondorf. "How are you feeling today? You know, you could end this. You don't have to suffer anymore. If you weren't so stubborn…"

Link mustered up as much hate as he could into a glare and Ganon laughed at his show of resistance. "So, you still want to make things difficult? It's your choice."

He raised his hand towards the candles across from Link and they alight with a dark flame, suddenly an image appears in Links head. The image of princess Zelda. "Tell me who you see, hero."

"I see…the princess."

Ganondorf nodded with a smirk and walked up to the table Link was strapped to, "Good." He raised his hand and the image changed. Suddenly, Zelda was attacking him…trying to kill him.

Link shook his head furiously and struggled against his bonds, _This isn't real. Zelda isn't really attacking me._

Ganon chuckled at Links expression, "What's wrong, hero? I thought the princess was your friend? Why would she attack you in such a way?"

Link clenched his eyes shut tightly, "She's not… This is just an illusion."

Ganon sighed and placed a hand to his head, "This is what your princess really is…a traitor. You can't trust her, hero."

Link tremble slightly at his words, as they seemed to worm their way deep into the heros mind. "No…you're a liar. S-She…she wouldn't do this."

Ganon smirked and clasped his hands together, "I'm afraid it is true. She cares not for you, hero."

Link whimpered as the image changed again. This time, he saw himself standing over the ruins of Hyrule Castle. "That is your future, hero. You will bring about the destruction of Hyrule."

Link eyes snapped open, "W-What? No…I would never…"

Ganondorf laughed darkly and raised his hands, charging it with dark magic. "We shall see."

Links screams reverberated throughout the chamber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Holy crap. I got this idea and had to write it, but now I feel bad for Link… Oh, well! He shall suffer for our entertainment! As always, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I own Legend of Zelda? No, no I do not.**

I awake suddenly from a sharp pain across my face. "Wake up, _Hero._"

I blearily open my eyes and am immediately shocked. I see….myself. It's like looking into a mirror. A black one. Dark Link smiles down at me, "Finally awake, eh? Good."

I try to move my arms, but find they've been shackled to the wall. I look down and find my legs in a similar position. I examine my surroundings and find I've been locked back in my cell. I look up at my other and glare, "What…do you want?" I say hoarsely.

He kneels down to me and smiles warmly, "I just want to help you, Link. After all, we're practically the same person."

I shake my head in defiance, "We're nothing alike. You're just…a monster."

He ruffles my hair with a large smile, "Oh, c'mon. I'm not that bad." He reaches into his tunic pocket and pulls out a key. He reaches over to me and unlocks the shackles on my feet and hands. I crumple helplessly to the ground, unable to keep myself up.

He kneels down and helps me sit up, leaning against the wall. "See? I'm not a bad guy."

I narrow my eyes suspiciously, "What do you want from me?"

He chuckles slightly, "Nothing much. Just your cooperation."

It's my turn to laugh, "Now why…would I _ever_…help you?"

Dark Link shrugs, "I just thought it would be better for me to ask…" He looks me in the eye, "Rather than Ganondorf."

I shiver involuntarily at the name and he grins, I frown deeply at him. "And…what exactly…do you want from me?"

His red eyes actually seem to show some compassion, "Just stop resisting, Link. You don't have to suffer anymore, you know."

I throw him the coldest glare I can muster, "I won't give in."

He grins widely, "You keep telling yourself that, but you know…everyone has their limits."

I shake my head in defiance, "No matter…what you do to me….I won't break."

Dark sighs and backhands me across the face, "We'll see."

* * *

><p>I slowly and painfully open my eyes, looking around and noticing I was lying in my cell. I lie on the floor in pain, unable to move. I lie there for a long while, minutes or even hours passing by.<p>

Suddenly, I hear a scuffle outside my cell door and hear a loud thud. I look up to the door as it slowly opens. A familiar figure in a blue and white bodysuit walks in, a shawl covering his face.

My eyes widen, "Sheik! What...what are you doing here?"

He rushes over to me, blood evident on his clothes in the moonlight streaming through the window. He kneels down and examines me, "Link...goddesses, what have they done to you?" He reaches into his pouch and pulls out a bottle with a red liquid inside. He helps me sit up and pours the potion down my throat, slowly healing my wounds. He helps me stand, allowing me to lean on him heavily. We leave the cell, stepping over several dead Moblins as we exit, and make our way down the hallway. "Don't worry, Link. We'll grab your weapons and get out of here."

I stumble slightly, but Sheik holds me upright as we walk. "How...d-did you break in, Sheik?" I ask weakly.

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, "The sages. Me and Impa sneaked in, grabbed the keys, and made our way down here, dealing with a couple Moblins on the way."

I raise an eyebrow, "Impa's...here? Where?"

Sheik sighs as he practically drags me through through the castle, "She's waiting for us by the entrance to the sewers."

I look up at him and even through the shawl, I can see his fear. He suddenly presses us into a room and brings a finger to his lips, I will myself to be quiet as several Moblins rush past the room, shouting in their guttural language. We wait there in silence, almost afraid to even breath, until the shouting faded. Sheik slowly opens the door and looks out, "All clear."

He rushes us into another room, I look around and notice my weapons on the wall. Sheik sets me down on a crate in the corner and grabs the weapons off the wall, he walks back over to me and straps my sword, shield, and bow to my back. The other weapons he shoves into my pouch. He helps me stand once more, leading me out of the room.

He leads me up several flights of stairs and through several corridors until we finally come to a stop in what appears to be one of the torture chambers. Sheik kneels down and opens one of the grates on the floor, "Impa, we're here!" He whispers.

Suddenly, a cloaked figure appears below them. The figure pulls back the hood, revealing the face of Impa. "Good. Hand him down."

Sheik nods and gently lowers me down to Impa's arms, "Impa..."

Impa sighs, "It's alright, Link." Sheik jumps down next to Impa and movs to my other side, helping Impa carry me. We take off at a dead run through the sewers, hoping that it would take awhile for Ganon to realize I was gone. Suddenly, we feel a rumbling throughout the sewers. Impa is unfazed and continues to urge us on, "We must hurry."

Sheik nods and keeps moving until we come to a ladder leading a manhole above us, he climbs up and opens up the manhole. Impa hoists me up and Sheik pulls me up and out of the sewer. I collapse to the ground, no longer able to continue.

Suddenly, strong arms pick me up off the ground and hoist me over their shoulder. "Come, brother. You're almost there."

I struggle to concentrate, my mind unable to focus. "D...Darunia..?"

Darunia let's out a hardy laugh as we run through the fields, towards Kakariko. "Yes, brother. It is me."

A small smile crosses my lips as my consciousness fades.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Dark Link winces slightly at his master's rage, "He...escaped."

Ganondorf rises from his throne, "And how, exactly, did he escape? Did I not instruct _you_ to keep him under watch?"

Dark nods slowly, "Well...yes, but-"

"THEN HOW DID HE ESCAPE?" Ganon roars, causing tremors in the ground itself.

Dark swallows, knowing he was in serious trouble. "It was the sages..."

Ganon pauses, "The sages?"

Dark nods quickly, hoping to divert the blame. "Yes! It was the sages!"

Ganondorf nods slowly and frowns in concentration, "I see. You may go."

Dark's eyes widen, but he was all too happy to comply. He left his master's chambers.

Ganon smirks evilly, "I believe this might just work in my favor."

**A/N: Hey, everybody! I have to say, I am surprised I was able to get this chapter done so quickly. Gotta love that Dark/Ganon interaction. And Link was completely out of it for like, the entire chapter. Anyway, tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Own Legend of Zelda, I do not.**

I awoke to the sound of music, I groaned as awareness slowly crept back into my mind. I looked around and noticed the room I was in, it seemed to be carved out of rock with various pieces of furniture and pottery scattered about. I attempted to sit up, but gasped in pain and quickly laid back down. The music suddenly stopped and I saw Sheik move to my side, "Link, you're awake."

I turned to him and attempted to sit up, but he firmly pushed me back down onto the bed. _Wait…a bed? When…did I get in bed?_

Sheik noticed my confused expression and sighed, "Link, you're in Goron City. We're safe here, don't worry."

I nodded slowly, "Sheik…what happened?" I say in a pained voice, I rubbed my throat. _Feels like I haven't spoken in days._

Sheik paused for a moment, "We…rescued you from Ganon's castle and brought you here to recover. You've been asleep for two days, Link. But you're still very weak, so you need to stay in bed."

I shook my head and once again tried to sit up, but Sheik pushed me back down once more. "Sheik…there's no time to rest. I have to-"

Sheik put a finger over my lips, "You have to rest. You're no good to anyone if you can't even stand, right?"

I nodded reluctantly, "I guess you're right. Where are the sages? Are they okay?"

Sheik nodded, "Yes, Link. The sages are here as well. When you wake up, I'll take you to them."

I nodded again, too weak to argue. My eyes slowly close, "Alright…"

Sheik smiled and went back to his seat, he picked up his harp and resumed playing.

* * *

><p><em>I screamed as the whip stuck my back, again and again. I struggled against my bonds in vain as the blood streaked down my back. "How much longer must we continue, hero? If you weren't so stubborn, your suffering would have ended long ago!"<em>

_I shook my head, attempting to block out the pain. "No…"_

_Ganondorf let out a cruel laugh and continued to whip my exposed back, "Fine then, foolish boy."_

_I screamed at every strike, the pain becoming unbearable. My eyes started to water and I cursed inwardly at my sign of weakness. But Ganon just laughed and charged the whip with dark magic, "One last chance, hero."_

_I paused for a moment, actually considering his proposal. I finally shake my head, "N-No…I won't."_

_Ganon sighed, "You are a fool." He took the whip and struck me, the magic crackled from the whip and exploded on my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs._

* * *

><p>"Link, wake up!"<p>

I sat upright with a gasp, sweating profusely. I see Sheik sitting next to me on the bed, a look of concern in his crimson eyes. "Sheik…" I placed my head in my hands.

Sheik placed a hand on my shoulder, "Link, are you alright? You looked like you were having a pretty bad nightmare."

I nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah….I'm fine."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

I sighed heavily and shook my head, "I…I don't know, Sheik. I just…" I say, my voice low and uneven.

Sheik nodded, "I'm sorry, Link. I can't imagine what you've been through."

I nodded, "S-Sheik…he wanted me to k-kill the sages. He wanted me to kill Zelda…"

Sheik's eyes widened, "What..?"

I shook my head furiously, "But…I would never…I-I couldn't…"

Sheik nodded, "I know, Link. I know."

I shook my head, trying desperately to clear it. "S-S-Sheik…I could never kill them. P-Please b-believe me…"

Sheik grabbed me by my shoulders, "Link, listen to me. You didn't kill anyone. You haven't done anything wrong, okay? Whatever Ganon showed you, whatever he tried to do to you, he failed."

I looked him in the eye, "I-I..." I nod, "You're right... Thanks, Sheik." I sigh, "Well, I don't think I'll be getting much sleep." I stood, albeit unsteadily, and turned to Sheik. "I think it's time I met with the sages."

Sheik nodded and stood as well, "I think you're right. They should all still be eating lunch. Let's go." Sheik leads me out of the room.

* * *

><p>Sheik smiled slightly as he led Link into the dining hall. The noise in the room stopped suddenly as everyone turned to see them enter. The faces of the sages around the table ranged from happy, to concerned, to unsure. Link smiled slightly and waved, "Hey, everybody." He moved to an empty seat between Darunia and Saria, Sheik sat next Impa.<p>

Saria smiled widely and turned to Link, "Are you feeling better, Link?"

Link nodded with a forced smile, "Yeah...much better, thanks."

Darunia grinned, "Eat up, brother! You must be starving!"

Link sighed and filled his plate, he wasn't that hungry but didn't want to be rude. He absentmindedly picked at his food. Darunia turned from his plate of Dodongo rocks to face Link, "You don't like the food?"

Link turned shook his head quickly, "No, no. Nothing like that. I'm just not that hungry..."

Darunia grinned and patted Link roughly on the back, "Don't feel bad."

Link fell from his chair and shook from the shock of Darunia's pat to his scarred and bruised back. He pulled up his knees into the fetal position and shook violently, his eyes clenched shut. The sages rocketed to their feet and rushed to Link's side.

Saria knelt down and cradled Link's head in her lap, gently running her hands through his hair. "Shh...it's okay, Link."

Link shook his head furiously, still shaking and his eyes clenched. "N-No...I won't...I w-would n-n-never..."

Ruto sat behind him, gently rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him. Darunia stood over him, looking extremely worried for his brother.

Nabooru knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his forehead, she closed her eyes and concentrated. When her eyes opened, they were glowing orange. After a long moment, her eyes returned to normal and she stood. She turned to Impa with a deep frown, "He's having a panic attack. When Darunia hit him, his mind reeled back to when he was in Ganon's torture chamber."

Impa nodded with a sigh as she looked over the shivering hero, "I see. It seems things are more complicated than we originally thought..."

Sheik knelt in front of Link, "Link? Can you here me?"

Link continued to shake terribly and he shook his head, "N-N-No...Zelda...no!"

Sheik's eyes widened, "Link, what's wrong? What about Zelda?"

Tears began to break past Link's clenched eyes and he shakes his head once more, "No...s-she wouldn't...s-s-she's...she's my f-friend... She...w-wouldn't...s-she wouldn't t-try and...k-kill..."

The sages all turn to one another, their eyes wide with shock and uncertainty. Sheik swallowed, "Link, who is the princess trying to kill?"

Link's trembling increased and more tears began to flow down his face, "Me! S-She's...t-t-trying to..."

Sheik shook with rage, "He'll pay for this. For what he's done to him."

Impa placed a hand on Sheik's shoulder, "That...is not our destiny. The duty of the sages is to _aid_ the hero in his quest, _not_ to fight for him."

Sheik sighed, "You're right...but Impa, look at him. Does he look in any condition to go and fight Ganon again?"

Impa shook her head with a sigh, "No...he does not."

Saria tried her best to comfort Link, "Shh...Link, it's okay. Your friends are here for you. You're safe."

Link shook his head weakly, "N-No...p-p-please...n-no more. P-P-Please..."

Saria's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her friend in such a state, "Link, you're safe. You're okay, trust me. Shh..."

Link's eyes slowly opened and he looked around blearily, more tears escaping his eyes. "W-What..?"

Saria smiled down at him, "Hey."

Link turned his head and saw the sages gathered around him, worry evident on their faces. He sat up slowly, bring a hand to his head. "What happened?" Suddenly, realization dawned on him.

Darunia sighed wearily, "I'm afraid it's my fault, brother. I didn't think before I acted."

Link shook his head, "I-It's okay, Darunia. You couldn't have known."

Darunia grinned, although the sadness was still present in his eyes. "Thank you, brother."

Link smiled, "No problem." He stood and sat back in his chair, the sages followed his lead and also took their seats. "Now...what's the plan?"

**A/N: Poor Link. I think sometimes we forget that he's only eighteen...and technically still has the mind of an eleven year-old. Pretty sad chapter, huh? What with the sages gathered around him and all. And before people jump on me, yes, I did mean to switch from first to third person. **

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! So, thank you to Roowbin, Vaati, TwilightWakerofTime, and Sorceress of Shadows. YOU GUYS ARE ALL AWESOME!** **Loved the constructive criticism. As always, tell me what you thought! REVIEW.**


End file.
